


Daddy's Belt

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Alternative Lifestyles, Belts, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Dont Read If You're Not Open to Belts I Guess, F it the title is 'daddy's belt' so ill just tag it..., Humiliation, M/M, Mind Games, Power Play, Punishment, Red Asses, Slight Daddy Kink References, Spanking, Trigger Warning? I dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Akihito can't seem to help getting himself into risky situations. This time it was a bit too much for Asami to tolerate. There would be no slap on the wrists for Akihito this time. It was time to move on to more... sensitive areas.





	

“Welcome home!” Akihito called out from the kitchen once he heard the sound of the front door opening up. He knew it could only be Asami. He was unable to greet him at the door properly, however, as dinner was running behind and he needed to keep on top of the fish so it would neither burn nor undercook. “Dinner will be in just a few minutes,” he assured the large man as he listened to Asami’s heavier footsteps enter the kitchen archway. 

“Did you get home late?” the deep voice inquired casually from behind him. 

Akihito nodded his head as he poked at the fish to test it with the spatula. 

He didn’t notice Asami had moved up behind him until he had swiped the spatula right out of Akihito’s hand. The younger man turned in a less than amused fury to demand it back before the fish could spoil, but the look darkening the golden eyes of his Yakuza lover stopped his tongue. Asami didn’t look amused either as he put the utensil behind him on the counter. Rather, he looked more than a little miffed. “I take it then that you were able to get everything you needed from your little trip to Narita International today?”

Akihito tensed up immediately. He had no idea how Asami had known that he had gone there. He had thought he had shaken off the tail kept on him -including the one Asami didn’t know that he knew about-and donned an appropriate disguise, but still Asami had found out. 

Normally it might not have mattered, but this time Asami had already warned him to stay in the apartment for the day. Aki had not been able to stay put, however, after his boss had called him with an unconfirmed lead for a possible scoop. Something about the possible arrival of a shipment of drugs coming in from overseas. All he had to do was be there to get shots if the drug dogs or security found anything. He had fully expected and anticipated Asami would know that he had left the penthouse and get a scolding for it, but he had known it wouldn’t be that easy if he got caught the moment he had spotted Asami and his men at the very airport he had snuck off to. He had not really expected the lead to pan out in such a high-profile airport, and doubted Asami had anything to do with it even if the dogs did find something as he had his own private trade routes for smuggling. He had no idea what Asami could have possibly been doing there. 

His shock and confusion had only grown when none other than Mikhail Arbatov stepped out to greet Asami. For two kingpins to be meeting in such an open and obvious location… it was absolutely unheard of; unthinkable really. Didn’t they have their own jets and secret runways? Why on Earth was someone like Mikhail flying Aeroflot Airlines? Why on earth was someone like Asami here to meet him rather than sending an underling? Certainly no one would ever expect it- Aki certainly hadn’t- but still… 

Akihito had been so stunned he had nearly forgotten to take any pictures, crouching down as low as he possibly could without drawing attention in the little phone box he had been pretending to use for the last half hour. He had snapped a few candid pictures, though he still wasn’t sure what he was ultimately going to do with them, and as soon as he thought he was able he hauled ass out of there. To hell with snapping a few photos of a guy smuggling cocaine in his colon. 

He had thought he had managed it unseen. 

Obviously not. 

Asami’s golden gaze still bore into him, waiting for a response. 

Akihito thought about feigning innocence, but Asami wouldn’t accuse him if he wasn’t already certain. He went with Plan B: indignant outrage that Asami had tried to ground him at all. “So what if I did go there? I’m a grown ass man with a job, and I can go anywhere I want when I want! Yeah, I got what I needed there; more in fact! How was Mikhail’s flight by the way? Tell him he should check out Malaysia Airlines on his return trip!” 

“Bring me your camera,” Asami ordered coolly, completely ignoring Aki’s self-empowerment speech. 

The smaller man wasn’t going to give up his camera that easily though. “No!” In his mind he was already mapping out the distance cross the penthouse to his bag in case he had to make a mad dash to save it from the angry Yakuza. “The fish is going to burn,” he mentioned, trying to use it to distract Asami. 

The large man never took his piercing gaze from Akihito for a moment as he flicked off the burner. “I’m not hungry, and you’re going to bed without supper tonight.”

Aki absolutely sputtered at that. “H-how dare you think you can decide such a thing! I’m a fucking adult, Asshole!” 

“Your camera, Akihito. Unless you wish to endure an alternant punishment.” 

That didn’t sound ominous at all. 

“You have no right to punish me at all!” Aki protested, not willing to back down.

“You disobeyed when I ordered you to stay put for the day, and I’ve warned you before to stay out and away from my business dealings. More important than having the right to punish you, I have the means to do so. Whether you bring it to me or not, that camera will come into my possession. If I have to pry it from your hands I will. I wont relent until you have no choice but to hand it over or destroy it yourself. Either way suits my purposes. Or… you can avoid that altogether and keep both that camera and any photos upon it, but you must agree to alternative punishment.”

Still sounded ominous as hell, and Akihito didn’t trust that cruel glimmer in Asami’s eye for a millisecond. As much as he wanted to rile against Asami’s ultimatums and patronizing treatment, he knew that the Yakuza lord wouldn’t hesitate to carry out his threat and go after Akihito’s precious camera. He probably wouldn’t be able to stop him from eventually getting it. He knew all too well the strength the dark-haired man possessed; his muscles deceptively hidden beneath his expensive three-piece suites. 

But that only left room for…

“What’s this ‘alternative punishment’?” he asked skeptically, wanting to slap himself for even asking. By merely inquiring he was relinquishing some ground to Asami and the dangerous curve of those lips into a devilish smirk told the younger man that the bastard was already counting his victory in this. Now he merely had to move in for the kill.

“Agree to it and I’ll tell you. Otherwise, I’ll be taking that camera.”

Son of a… “But I don’t even… will it hurt?” 

Asami didn’t answer. He had no intention to either. To clearly illustrate how not-up-for-debate this whole ultimatum was, Asami turned from Akihito to the door and began to stroll towards it with the intent to retrieve the camera himself. 

Aki waved his hands wildly in the air to stop him. “Okay, okay, I accept! Alternative punishment, I’ll do it! Then I have your word you leave all my work equipment alone. No loop-holes, catches, or anything. Just don’t mess with it. My camera and photos stay mine!” 

Asami seemed in a much better mood as he turned to Akihito once more. That smirk hardly masked the dark look still in his eye from the young photographer though. “My word,” he agreed. 

Having already accepted -under duress- with no clue as to what he had agreed to do, Akihito merely glared back and awaited some sort of directive to be given to him. 

“On your knees, Akihito.” 

Aki did as told, the hard surface of the kitchen floor digging at his knees. It wasn’t that painful, however, and he had been on his knees in here more than a few times before. 

“Take off my belt.”

The blonde had to actually fight to hide his smirk now. Being ordered to give a blow job in exchange for his camera’s safety was nothing. He could easily bare this punishment. Enjoy it even. He had been needlessly worried. Half the time… more in fact… Asami’s ‘punishments’ were sex acts that they both ended up enjoying anyway. Akihito tried not to show any amusement as he crawled across the floor to the towering figure. Stopping before the man’s feet, he sat back on his knees once more and reached up to unclasp the expensive black anaconda-skin belt from Asami’s trim waist. Even this close, Aki couldn’t spot any signs of an erection, but he’d fix that soon enough. He pulled the belt from its loops and tossed it aside behind him. When he reached for the clasp of Asami’s suit pants, however, his hands were smacked away. He glanced up in confusion. 

Asami gave him a hard stare back. “I told you to take off my belt. did I say to open my pants?”

Akihito continued to frown in confusion. “But then-”

“Did I tell you to throw that 60,000 yen belt on the ground?”

Akihito absolutely baulked at that. “What? Sixty-thousand yen for a belt! Who pays that for a belt? That’s absurd!” 

Once again, Asami ignored his outburst. “When boys are bad, it is common practice they be punished by their father’s belts. I will substitute,” Asami responded casually, as though it were a normal thing to say. “Now, hand Daddy his belt.”

So he really hadn’t listen to a word Akihito had said about being an adult. 

Aki grimaced at the realization for exactly what his punishment was to be after all and a chill shot down his spine at Asami’s command. He had already agreed to submit to it though. He had been whipped before but he had never actually had a belt used on him. Even as a child. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt as bad as a whip. There was no reason to think it would, but it certainly wouldn’t feel pleasant either way and he grew increasingly nervous as he turned and picked up the stiff strap of the belt. Asami’s stupid 60,000 yen belt. Akihito concealed his pout as best he could and handled it like glass as he turned back and held it out dispassionately to his lover. 

“Present it to me properly, Akihito,” Asami chided. “With both hands, and your head lowered.

His blonde head snapped up and he opened his mouth in an angry protest, but Asami cut him off with a cold warning glare.

“Do you wish to go back on your consent to this and go fetch your camera for me instead?”

Akihito bit down on his tongue to stave off the curses that threatened to spill forth. After an obstinate minute, he finally shook his head and held the belt as instructed. He would follow whatever dumb power-play command Asami gave him from now on to at least get this going and over with quicker. At length, the golden-eyed man finally took the belt back from him. Without ridicule or praise, he walked purposefully around Akihito to stand behind him where he would have more room. 

“Bend over,” that dark voice commanded. Aki shivered again but did as told. 

He jumped when he felt Asami grab him roughly by the back of his waist band and push his pants down. The boy was thin enough that it didn’t take much for the denim to slip down over his narrow hips and leave his blue briefs exposed. It was even less effort for Asami to shove those down as well and leave him bare-assed in the middle of the kitchen floor. The fact that both he and Asami were otherwise fully clothed just made it feel humiliating rather than thrilling as the cool central air of the penthouse breezed over his vulnerable rump. Akihito bit his lip and tried to brace himself for what was coming. “Are you- how many times do you plan to use that?” Aki forced himself to ask.

“As many times as it takes till both you and I feel you have learned your lesson,” came the chilly response from behind him. “Of course, I assume you’ll simply insist you have after merely the first strike. So it is far more a matter of until I say you’ve been properly chastised.”

That temper of Akihito’s came flaring back, his pride insulted by Asami’s declaration. Of course the photographer didn’t believe he had done anything completely wrong still, but for Asami to think he couldn’t stand to take a punishment as tame as this either way burned at him. Aki jumped slightly when the belt suddenly brushed over both his exposed cheeks in a sweeping slap. It wasn’t hard, hardly hurting at all in fact, and had merely taken him by surprise. The fact that it hadn’t hurt only tweak Akihito’s indignation more. Asami thought him so weak that he would be insisting that he had ‘learned his lesson’ or whatever bull crap from that children’s slap? The nerve! In fact, Akihito bet to himself that Asami would wear out before him at that rate. 

How glorifying that would be if Akihito beat Asami at his own game? To allow the Yakuza to carry this out till he was worn out and deemed the punishment finished, only for Akihito to then ask for at least one more to show him up. To be the one to actually decide when they were finished for once… to take that control away from Asami… the look that would be on his face…

Akihito said a silent apology to his own ass and bared down. This was war.

The next two swats of the belt were much the same, merely patting as his cheeks and Akihito wanted to roll his eyes. ‘Pathetic,’ he gloated in his head to himself in victory. 

It was a victory counted too soon, however, as Asami inched his way a little closer and, after a moment of pause for aim and form consideration, he cracked the belt sharply across Akihito’s plump ass cheeks with a sound that echoed through the kitchen. Akihito’s eyes widened considerably in shock as the area began to burn hot. It was like someone had slapped him with fire!

“Alright, let us begin,” Asami announced. 

The next swing was just as hard and just as sharp, landing just a bit lower than the last one and Akihito yelped before he could catch himself. His ass burned hot and when yet another strike cracked over where the previous one had been he jerked violently at the pain. Tears welled in his eyes at the following strike after that, but he somehow managed not to cry out. True it didn’t hurt as much as a whip, but Akihito knew he’d be sporting some considerable welts. ‘This crap was used on children?’ he thought incredulously to himself. 

Another strike swept across his cheeks and this time Akihito wailed from it. 

Asami paused behind him and Akihito prayed the man declared it over. He could still handle asking for another to show up the man if it ended now. His hopes and dreams were shattered, however, when he was struck once again, this time from the opposite direction. The tears slipped from his eyes then to run down his cheeks. Both ends of him were burning red now in pain and humiliation. The following strike felt like ice at first, but merely dulled into an even hotter burn and Akihito choked on a sob. He couldn’t even remember why he had agreed to this at the moment. Why he wasn’t fighting back. 

At his lover's sobbing, Asami paused once more. This time he spoke to him, “You’ll have welts, but you’re not bleeding nor dying Akihito. I’ll give you two more and then consider your punishment carried out. Bare with it. If you have been snatched up today by Mikhail’s men… I assure you this pain is nothing compared to the risk you put yourself in today. The stress you put me through…”

Was that why Asami was so upset with him? Did it actually have less to do with once more being disobeyed and more to do with Asami being worried about him? The smaller man remembered all too clearly still how scared he had been when abducted by Fei Long’s men, held prisoner from Asami, only to then be abducted again into the Russian’s custody. Even brief as that had been, it had been even worse. There was no doubt in his mind that if he had gotten caught up with Mikhail that it would all be far worse for him in all aspects than in previous encounters. Truly he had had no clue that Mikhail nor Asami would be at that airport and he hadn’t intended to spy on them, but that hardly mattered in the end. They had been there. He had been there. Luck had been with him that nothing bad had come of that this time. He was hardly ever so lucky. 

The belt struck again, drawing out more of Akihito’s pitiful sobs but he didn’t resent it so much this time. Asami had been made to worry about him today and it was his fault, intentional or not. Asami was normally an unshakable force to be reckoned with. Nothing phased him and he never broke a sweat. It would be dangerous for him to do so as head of the Yakuza in Japan. So for the crime lord to have been worried on this rare occasion, especially for Akihito’s sake, caused a bit of guilt to form within the younger man. He didn’t even realize he was babbling out loud between sobs until Asami paused once more to listen. “I’m s-sorry, Asami. I-I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry! Asami!” 

Akihito almost failed to notice the light touch of fingers trailing over his welted ass. The large hand lingered there a moment before moving to rest upon Aki’s lower back. Asami let out a deep sigh. “We may consider your punishment carried out. I’ll help you up.”

“One more!” Akihito blurted out, shocking both Asami and himself. The man had never before offered to end a punishment early, and while Akihito had intentionally thought to ask for it because he wanted to show up the larger man, now he actually felt some guilt. “You said one more. So let’s do one more.” Akihito shrugged nonchalantly despite his tears of pain and enflamed ass. If it helped to put Asami at ease once more he could bare it. “We both need to feel I’ve ‘learned my lesson’ right?” 

There was a stunned silence as Asami considered what Akihito was saying. At last, with the briefest chuckle, Asami stood once more and retook his position behind Akihito. The smaller man didn’t dread the belt this time, feeling empowered by having asked for it. It cracked soundly across his bright red ass cheeks. This time he didn’t scream or cry, though the pain was still there. Instead he actually felt redeemed rather than brutalized. He had taken his punishment and now they would leave it all behind them. 

He knew without a doubt that all was forgiven as Asami knelt behind him to place tender kisses all over each of the welts and rubbed his hands over the sides of Akihito’s legs and cheeks gently. “You did so well, Akihito. You were so good for Daddy.”

Aki held off the impulse to kick back at Asami for saying something so gross. Honestly, the man was a dirty old pervert. 

He let out a sad whimper despite himself, however, when the pleasingly soft touches left his bottom and Asami stood up. He hooked his hands under the smaller man’s arms and pulled him easily to his feet, seeing that he was steady on them before stooping down once more to help the blonde slip his bare feet through his pants and underwear. The fabric would only irritate to keep wearing. Aki accepted the help and allowed himself to be lead pants-less through the penthouse and back to the master bedroom. 

He was stripped of his shirt and gently laid out upon the bed stomach-side down. He hummed in satisfaction when Asami applied some Arnica gel over the hot cheeks of his ass to sooth them and aid in faster healing. 

Another kiss was placed on the small of his back before the larger man stood once again. “Go to sleep, Akihito. I have to shower yet.”

Sleep did sound nice, but…

Akihito’s stomach rumbled loudly and he lifted his head from the pillow with a pout. “I cant sleep yet. I’m still hungry. That fish might still be salvageable.” 

Asami frowned then. “I told you, you are going to bed without supper tonight.”

The younger man bolted up onto his elbows at once. “What? But then you spanked me with your belt!” he hollered, as though Asami had somehow forgotten. 

“That was also part of your punishment. No supper. Now go to sleep,” he ordered, unyielding. 

Maybe he had felt guilty enough about causing his lover to worry to allow his ass to be whooped, but he never felt so guilty as to agree to go to bed hungry; which was so much worse in his opinion. “Why you… you big… fat… jerk!” Aki screamed in outrage.

Asami merely seemed amused as he placed his hands on either side of Aki and planted a kiss to the back of his lover‘s small neck, completely ignoring his outburst. “Sleep tight, Baby Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give a Kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to check out my original fantasy work for an even better read! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B072YS31YH/ref=tmm_kin_title_0ie=UTF8&qid=1499272740&sr=8-1
> 
> Available in print and ebook on Amazon. Please show your support, thank you!


End file.
